America's Got Talent (season 9)
Season nine of the reality competition series America's Got Talent premiered on May 27, 2014 and was won by British singer James Harrison. Nick Cannon returned for his sixth season as host. This is Howie Mandel's fifth season, Howard Stern's third season, and Mel B and Heidi Klum both returned for their second season on the judging panel. The live shows were shot from Radio City Music Hall in New York. The season ended on September 17, 2014. Emily West took second place while Acro Army, a gymnastics group, took third place. Quarter-finals 'Quarter-finals, Week 1 (July 29–30)' Guests: The Rockettes, Enrique Iglesias and Sean Paul 'Quarter-finals, Week 2 (August 5–6)' Guests: Lindsey Stirling, Lzzy Hale 'Quarter-finals, Week 3 (August 12–13)' Guests: Kenichi Ebina, Taylor Williamson 'Quarter-finals, week 4 (August 19–20)' Guests: Taylor Williamson and The Illusionists ;Note *Heidi's voting intention was not revealed. Semifinals 'Semifinals, Round 1 (August 26–27)' Guest: Ariana Grande Snapple Save: America was allowed to vote for a contestant during each of the live semifinal shows via Google, saving them from getting eliminated. The acts that could be saved are those who finished in fifth, sixth and seventh place. At the end of the show, Nick Cannon announced who was Snapple Saved for the chance to be in the Top 12. The other two acts that finished in fifth, sixth or seventh position faced the Judges, who chose one as the "Judges' Choice". ;Note *Mel B's vote was not revealed. 'Semifinals, Round 2 (September 2–3)' Guests: Maroon 5 Snapple Save: As in the previous week, America was allowed to vote for a contestant via Google, saving them from getting eliminated. The acts that could be saved are those who finished in fifth, sixth and seventh place. At the end of the show, Nick Cannon announced who was Snapple Saved for the chance to be in the Top 12. The other two acts that finished in fifth, sixth or seventh position faced the Judges, who chose one as the "Judges' Choice" Top 12 (September 9–10) Guests: The Muppets, Jackie Evancho Snapple Save: As in the semifinal round, America was allowed to vote for a contestant after the live show via Google, saving them from getting eliminated. The acts that could be saved are those who finished in fifth, sixth and seventh place. At the end of the show, Nick Cannon announced who was Snapple Saved for the chance to be in the Finals. The other two acts that finished in fifth, sixth or seventh position faced the Judges. As the judges tied in their voting, Miguel Dakota was announced to have received more of America's votes and advanced to the Finals. Finale The final competitive performances aired on September 16, with each of the final six competitors performing twice. On the finale on September 17, 2014, the $1 million winner was revealed along with performances by celebrity guests, more performances by the finalists, and finalist duets with a celebrity that will be determined by the producers.